


Don't Trifle with a Black Cat

by Lyra_Kero



Series: Put a Spell on You [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Funny, Keith Is A Little Shit, Keith does that., Keith is a familiar, Lance is a witch, M/M, What was this?, Wordcount: 100-500, You know that thing cats do?, i think it's funny, it's short, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12639201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Kero/pseuds/Lyra_Kero
Summary: "Keith don't you fucking dare!"---Keith likes to sulk up on a shelf. Lance just can't help but make things worse.





	Don't Trifle with a Black Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I uh... yeah. This is just a short thing I thought of while in the middle of writing my chapter fic.  
> It's short enough to just ... post over here...  
> Don't mind me.

"Keith, don't be like that." Lance said, glaring up to his familiar. Keith sat high on a shelf, his tail twitching in annoyance as he glared down. "I said I was sorry."  
"Yeah, and I don't care." the black cat replied, huffing. He raised his paw, licking at it to clean behind his ear, causing Lance to groan in annoyance.

"You're such a fucking drama queen." the witch boy said, causing Keith to pause, looking back down to his witch. There was silence, in which they held eye contact before, "Keith?" the cat's paw moved, his eyes never straying from Lance's. "Keith what are you doing?" The paw gently nudged a pretty blue and white vase that Lance had bought. "Keith."  
A nudge.  
"Keith don't you fucking dare!"  
Another nudge.  
"Keith I mean it! You leave that alone!"

There was silence as Keith stared down at Lance, his paw still gently touching the vase, not even blinking. "I will not be trifled with." was all the cat said before he nudged the vase one last time, sending it over the edge with a soft crash.  
"Keith! Dammit!!"  
Keith resumed cleaning himself.


End file.
